Spirited
by Atenista Gurl
Summary: Zephyra "Zyra" Night spent most of her life as a hunter of Artemis. When Zyra left the Hunt and entered Camp Half-Blood, a chilling prophecy was set for her that could jeopardize her world and ruin her friendship with her closest friend, Michael.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Genre: Adventure, Frienship, Romance (eventually)  
**

**Full Summary: **_Zephyra "Zyra" Night, a daughter of Hades, spent most of her life as a hunter of Artemis. But once Artemis decided that Zyra must be sent to Camp Half-Blood, Zyra must be ready to leave the Hunt and enter the world of danger. Once Zyra was settled in Camp Half-Blood, she makes new friends and rivals but on top of it most, a chilling prophecy is set for her that could jeopardize her world and maybe ruin her new friendship with her closest friend, Michael._

**Chapter 1**

I'm Zephyra Night.

But I prefer people would call me Zyra. I'm also the daughter of Hades, lord of the dead and one of the Big Three. You see, I was claimed by Hades once I turned fourteen on my birthday (which is on December twenty-fourth) and that's when I realized about the world of Greek Mythology is real.

But I never really been to Camp Half-Blood, a secret demigod (half mortal, half god) sanctuary and training camp located at New York, before. The reason why is because when I my mom, Grace Night, died a day before my birthday because of leukemia, my grandmother, Madeleine Night, sent me to Camp Half-Blood because my dad wanted me to go there. But along the way, I bumped into the Hunters of Artemis. Once their lieutenant, Thalia Grace (a daughter of Zeus), knew I was a half-blood, they recruited me to join and that's why I spent my time with hunting monsters and spending time with Thalia and the hunters.

* * *

One hot day in May, Thalia told me that Lady Artemis wanted to see me. I was nervous at first because maybe I did something wrong. When Thalia led me to the silvery tent in the middle, I saw Lady Artemis sitting down, caressing the stag on her lap gently on his (or her?) head. But I saw her expression hardened as if someone smacked her.

"Lady Artemis." Thalia and I greeted.

"Sit down." Artemis said grimly. "You may be wondering why I called you two here."

We waited for Lady Artemis' answer, but she just sighed.

"Zyra, I'm afraid it's time for you to be removed from the Hunt." Artemis said her tone was sad.

"What!" Thalia exclaimed in shock and anger. "But Lady Artemis, Zyra was one of her best hunters ever since… Zoë died!"

Artemis lowered her head. "I know Thalia. But father said that it's time Zyra was sent to Camp Half-Blood."

I just stared at Thalia and Artemis. My expression was confused, mad, shocked and upset. I can't believe that I'm leaving the Hunt. For five long years, I've been hunting side by side with Lady Artemis, Thalia and the rest of the hunters. But now, I think I feel like I'm leaving my family. My home…

"I understand, Lady Artemis." I said my tone was upsetting. "For once, maybe I could see what it feels like to be a demigod and not a huntress."

Artemis smiled. "Thank you for understanding, Zyra. I think by tomorrow morning, Thalia would escort you to Camp Half-Blood."

I looked at Thalia and she sighed. "I guess I could do that but who's going to be my substitute while I'm gone."

Artemis hesitated and then said. "I think Cynthia would look after the others very well."

Thalia and I nodded slowly. Artemis then dismissed us and we both climbed out the tent. When I went inside my tent, I sighed in relief that my best friend, Diana, wasn't here yet. So I began to pack my things. I packed my clothes, my iPod, some toiletries and my prized possessions: a bow and quiver full of stygian iron arrows, a celestial bronze knife and a stygian iron sword. I placed them all in my gym bag and went outside to watch the stars with the other hunters.

Once we were gathered to watch the stars, we sat in pairs on the soft grass. As usual, I sat with Diana, Cynthia and Thalia. At the night sky, we saw the Ursa Major, the Big Dipper and my favorite, the Huntress (which was once Zoë Nightshade). Usually when I see the constellations, I would feel pretty happy but now, I felt like someone punched me in the gut. I could feel tears slowly streaming from my face as I watch the constellations gleamed brighter than ever. Slowly, I excused myself and ran towards my tent.

Once I reached my tent, I felt more tears streaming down my face and I sat down on the nearest chair, putting my face in my hands.

"Zyra?"

I looked up and saw Diana looked at me with a worried expression pasted on her face.

"What's wrong Zyra?" Diana asked.

"I… I'm leaving the…" My voice faltered as more tears began streaming down my face. Why is it ever so hard to say the Hunt?

"You're leaving the Hunt." Diana said, and she didn't even punctuate it as a question.

"Y-yes." I stammered and sobbed. I really don't want to leave the Hunt but I also wanted to see what it feels like to be a demigod and not a huntress.

"Don't worry. Maybe one of these days, we'll meet again." Diana said and gave me a warm smile but her eyes told me she would miss me miserably.

* * *

The next day (around 6:30 in the morning), Thalia and I sneaked outside the camping site and the two of us began to journey towards Camp Half-Blood. Since we were somewhere near Montauk, I guess the trip to Camp Half-Blood would be short. Unfortunately, I was wrong. In fact, I heard a growling noise which awfully sounds a lot like hellhounds.

"Thalia, did you hear something?" I asked, getting my bow and quiver of stygian iron arrows.

"Yeah and it sounds like it's getting closer." Thalia replied and she got her spear and Aegis (which I tried not to cower at).

Then from behind us, a hellhound appeared. I gasped and Thalia whirled around. I got one of my bows and shot at the hellhound but it dodged the arrow and came charging towards me.

"Zyra, look out!" Thalia yelled as she charged at the hellhound, her spear crackling with electricity.

I whirled around and saw the hellhound charging towards me. When the hellhound saw Thalia charging towards him, he swatted her away with his paw as if she's an annoying mosquito.

"Thalia!" I yelled as Thalia landed on her back, her spear flying in one direction and Aegis on the other.

I saw the hellhound charging towards me and I shot another arrow but he swatted it away and slashed my body. I was thrown back and when I stood up, I saw gashes of blood reeking out my body. The hellhound charged towards me once more but it was suddenly electrocuted on his side. When I looked at his side, I saw Thalia piercing the hellhound with her spear, electricity channeling from her hands to her spear. Then the hellhound fell dead on the ground and slowly evaporated into ashes in the air.

"_Di Immortales!_" Thalia said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They were creatures from your father. They don't… they're not supposed to…"

I smiled grimly at Thalia. "Then the Fates must have hated me."

Then the darkness swallowed me.

* * *

I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, then I passed out again. But I do remember lying on a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like chocolate chip cookies, only it was pudding. Once I woken up again, I felt kinda woozy.

"Lie down a bit." A male voice said to me.

I blinked a couple of times and my vision began to focus. A guy with messy black hair and piercing electric blue eyes was hovering over me.

"Um… who are you and where's Thalia?" I asked.

The guy smirked. "I'm Michael de la Cruz, son of Zeus. And Thalia just left after she brought you here."

I frowned. "Michael, where am I?"

Michael smiled. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Zyra."

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance (eventually)**

**Full Summary: **_Zephyra "Zyra" Night, a daughter of Hades, spent most of her life as a hunter of Artemis. But once Artemis decided that Zyra must be sent to Camp Half-Blood, Zyra must be ready to leave the Hunt and enter the world of danger. Once Zyra was settled in Camp Half-Blood, she makes new friends and rivals but on top of it most, a chilling prophecy is set for her that could jeopardize her world and maybe ruin her new friendship with her closest friend, Michael.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2****  
**

Once I was able to stand up, Michael led me towards the wooden porch of the farmhouse (he told me it's called the Big House). At the porch, two men sat across each other at the card table. A guy also with messy black hair but instead of piercing electric blue eyes, he has stormy gray eyes was leaning on the porch rail next to them.

The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, bloodshot eyes (possibly from drinking wine, like my mom used to do) and curly hair so black they almost look like purple. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, brown shorts and purple tennis shoes.

"That's Mr. D," Michael murmured to me. "He's the camp director also, he's Dionysus. That guy, he's Jan Garcia, son of Athena. He's just a camper but he's been staying camp year-round since he was six. And I guess Thalia probably told you about Chiron…"

He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.

First, I realized he was in a wheelchair. Then an idea struck me.

"Chiron, the legendary trainers of heroes." I said, awestruck.

"Ah, good, Zyra." He said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks?" I said awkwardly and scooted a little farther from him.

"Jan?" Chiron called to the messy haired guy.

He came forward and Chiron introduced us. "This young lad helped you nursed back to health, Zyra. Jan, why don't you go check on Zyra's bunk? Since her parent is Hades, we'll put her in cabin thirteen."

"Sure, Chiron." Jan said.

He took one glance at Michael and me then he sprinted off down the lawn.

"So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "I think I'd better get going."

Mr. D just waved his hand dismissively and Chiron nodded. I got up from my seat and started to walk towards the cabins, with Michael following behind me. When we finally got there, I noticed that there were more cabins than the last time we visited Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

"Camp Half-Blood really changed from the last time I've been here." I said wistfully as we walked past the different cabins.

Michael smiled. "Yeah, after the second Titan War, Annabeth and a few others began constructing the camp into something even better than before. Besides, didn't I saw you three years ago during winter?"

I nodded wistfully. "Yeah, you were trying to knock me out using your sword during Capture the Flag."

"I… uh… sorry for that. It's just that I'm not used to having the Hunters around." Michael said awkwardly.

I smiled at him. "It's okay. I'm used to those things."

Michael nodded, still feeling awkward. I just shrugged and kept walking. Silence shrouded around us. Well, it's not like those comfortable silences. It's more like an awkward silence, actually. When we reached to cabin thirteen, I was amazed by the way it looks unlike the other cabins.

The cabin walls of cabin thirteen were made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns, and no windows. There's a skull over the door which I assumed it was the sign of Hades' offspring. Plus, it also torches green Greek fire that burned twenty-four hours a day.

On the porch of the cabin, the same guy we met earlier today, his name… Jan, maybe, was reading a book which seem Greek to me. I mean literally Greek. There were pictures of different gods and goddesses and statues of different places of Greece. When we approached him, he looked up from his book and gave us a quick hi before we entered the cabin.

Inside cabin thirteen, only two boys and a girl was living there. The first one was a lot taller and muscular than the other two. He has shoulder length dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. The other two, on the other hand, were more like twins. Except the girl's wavy raven black hair was a lot longer the boy's messy raven black hair.

"Jan," Michael said. "I have master's archery class right now and I've gotta go before, um… you-know-who chews me off. Could you take Zyra from here?"

"Sure, Michael."

"Well, see you later, Z." Michael said and smiled before sprinting off from the cabin.

I blushed at the nickname he gave me. And however, my blush didn't go unnoticed.

Jan smirked while the other three kids just snickered. The taller guy approached me and held out his hand. I guess it was a handshake so I shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo, head counselor of cabin thirteen." He said.

"Hello, I'm James Stark. " The younger kid said and gestured towards the other girl. "And this is my twin sister, Jade Stark."

I smiled as I dumped my bags on a bunk. Okay, so Camp Half-Blood is different than the campsite we have as a Hunter of Artemis but I'm starting to like this place.

"Come on," Jan told me. "I'll show you where the arena is."

I nodded and the both of us sprinted towards the arena.

* * *

Once we reached there, we saw two boys sparring with each other. One guy was taller and a lot muscular looking than Nico. He has sleek black hair and sea green eyes that reminds me of the ocean. The other guy seems to be around my age. He has messy dark brown hair and dark purple eyes that reminds me of the night sky.

"That older guy is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and hero of the second Titan War." Jan explained as I watched them spar with each other. Then he gestured towards the guy around my age. "That's Ramon Santos, son of Nyx. He's a natural swordsman and is almost as good as Percy."

Once the two stopped sparring, they walked towards us. Once Percy saw me, he grinned. "Another demigod, I supposed. Well, what's your name?"

I shrugged. "Zyra Night."

"Who's your Olympian Parent?" Ramon asked.

"Hades." I replied simply.

Percy nodded while Ramon shook his head in disgust. I guess he hates those who reside at the Hades cabin. Jan gave me warning look before I could say anything stupid at Ramon. Clearly when you mess with him (Ramon), it would be one tough situation.

"Percy, look who's here." Jan said mischievously as he gestured towards two girls walking towards us. One girl seems to be around Percy's age. She has long blonde hair and stormy gray eyes like Jan. The other girl, on the other hand, has long black hair with bluish purple streaks in it and bright golden yellow eyes that seems gleam like sunlight.

"That's Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and head counselor of cabin six." Jan said and gestured towards the blonde haired girl.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy called out to Annabeth and gave her a hug. Annabeth hugged him back and I'm sure I just saw their lips touched. Maybe it was the sunlight.

"Okay, ew! Get a room!" The younger girl exclaimed in disgust and pretended to puke. I guess it wasn't the sunlight. Once Percy and Annabeth stopped hugging, Annabeth smirked at the younger girl and for once, I saw a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sunshine, you are such a romacnce-hater!" Annabeth laughed.

"Well, yeah, I'm NOT a daughter of Aphrodite!"

Then I perked up. "Sunshine?"

The younger girl sighed. "I'm Sunshine Montgomery, daughter of Apollo. And yes, I hate all those romantic stuff!"

Sunshine shot a look at Annabeth and walked away from the arena. Jan stared after her and I saw Ramon smirked.

"You like her, don't you?" Ramon asked.

Once Jan was able to snap out of trance, he blushed and stammered. "I-I don't like her. S-she has this rebellious attitude and…"

His voice faltered and lowered his head. Annabeth and I sighed while Percy and Ramon howled with laughter. Boys, I would never really understand them. Then the conch horn blew. I guess it's time for lunch. Annabeth, Ramon, Jan and Percy sprinted towards the dining pavilion, I guess they didn't wanted to be chewed off by Mr. D. But to me, I'll just walk.

I hadn't noticed where I was going when I bumped into someone. I nearly stumbled backwards when he caught me and pulled me up.

I whispered, "Michael…"

* * *

**This is probably one of my longest chapters. **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance (eventually)**

**Full Summary: **_Zephyra "Zyra" Night, a daughter of Hades, spent most of her life as a hunter of Artemis. But once Artemis decided that Jazzy must be sent to Camp Half-Blood, Jazzy must be ready to leave the Hunt and enter the world of danger. Once Jazzy was settled in Camp Half-Blood, she makes new friends and rivals but on top of it most, a chilling prophecy is set for her that could jeopardize her world and maybe ruin her new friendship with her closest friend, Michael._

**Chapter 3**

I whispered, "Michael…"

Then my voice faltered and blushed. Why am I blushing? This is so unlike of me! I already swore on the River Styx the moment I became a Hunter that I would never, ever fall in love. But then a thought struck me. I am no longer a Hunter.

"Um, earth to Zyra, are you okay?"

"Huh?" With that, my inner babble stopped talking. Then I realized that I was still holding Michael. I quickly stopped holding him and walked quickly towards the dining pavilion. But somehow, Michael managed to catch up with me.

"Hey, are you okay or not because I'm going to tell Chiron that—"

I cut him off. "I'm okay. I just wanted to get to the dining pavilion. Now."

With that, I sprinted towards the dining pavilion. Once I made it there, the other campers were already in their seats, chattering with their cabin mates and eating in harmony. In the middle, I saw the hearth glowing brightly and warmly.

"Zyra, over here!"

I whirled around and smiled as I saw James, Jade and Nico sitting at the Hades table. I quickly sat beside Jade and smiled at them.

Then, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glass. "To the gods!"

The, wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread and barbecue. Then I noticed my glass was empty but Nico said. "Speak to it. Whatever you want–nonalcoholic, of course."

"Sprite." I said.

The glass started to fill with sparkling transparent liquid.

Then an idea struck me. "Green Sprite."

The soda turned to a light shade of green.

I took a cautious sip. Perfect.

"Come on." Nico told me.

I knew what we were going to do. We were going to set aside the best piece of food from our plates and offer them to the gods.

I approached the fire and bowed my head. Then I tossed my pile of the ripest strawberries into the fire and muttered. "Hades."

Then everybody returned to their seats and finished eating their meals. Chiron then pounded his hoof again for our attention.

Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next Capture the Flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table. Personally, their cheering is more like battle cries than a cheerful cheer. I looked at Jade and saw a smug look plastered on her face and giggled.

"Personally, I couldn't care less but congratulations." Mr. D continued. "Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today and I guessed you already know her as a former Hunter of Artemis, Lyra White."

Then Chiron murmured something to Mr. D.

"Er, Zyra Night." Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your usual activities. Go on."

After that, everybody filed out the dining pavilion and headed to their usual activities. I decided to practice my combat skills in the arena since I'm so used to using a bow that I haven't been able to master some techniques with my sword.

* * *

I got to the arena and found that Ramon has the same idea as I did. He was working solo, whaling on battle dummies with a sword that I'd never seen before. I presumed is celestial bronze etched with stygian iron on the sides but it also seems that there is some steel blade because he was slashing the dummies' heads right off and stabbing through their straw-stuffed guts. His blue shirt was dripping with sweat. His expression was so intense that his life might've really been in danger. I watched, fascinated, as he disemboweled the whole row of dummies, hacking off limbs and basically reducing them to a pile of straw and armor.

They were only dummies but I still couldn't help being awed by Ramon's skill. This guy is an incredible fighter. He's almost as good as Percy.

Finally, he saw me and stopped at mid-swing. "Zyra."

"Um, sorry." I said, embarrassed. "I was just –"

"It's okay." Ramon said as he lowered his sword. There was nothing wrong with what he said but his tone was cold and hard. "Just doing last-minute practice before I find Jan."

"Those dummies won't be bothering anyone anymore."

Ramon shrugged. "We'll rebuild them later afternoon."

Now that his sword wasn't swirling around, I could see something odd about it. The blade was three different types of metal - one edge bronze, the other edge is steel and in the middle is stygian iron.

Ramon noticed me looking at it. "Oh, this? New toy. This is a new sword from my mom. One side is celestial bronze, the other is tempered steel and in the middle is stygian iron. Works on both mortals and immortals."

I thought about what Thalia told me when I was given a stygian iron sword – a hero should never harm mortals unless absolutely necessary.

"I didn't know they could make weapons like that."

"Well, my mother made this for me when I turned twelve." Ramon said as I noticed his tone went cold. Again.

He gave me faint smile and slid his sword back to his side. "Listen, I was about to look for you. How about we have a sparring session?"

I hesitated. I don't know why but I have this feeling that Ramon just wants to test my skills. I mean, I could never back down from a challenge but the way he acted earlier today… and now, I feel like he was going to kill me.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked. "I mean –"

My voice faltered and I started to walk away.

"Oh, afraid of a little challenge, coward?" Ramon taunted.

I turned around and faced him. I could feel my eyes blazing with anger and my head boiling mad. Nobody and I mean nobody has the right to call me a coward. I drew my sword and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Ramon drew his sword but before he could attack, I heard a familiar voice coming near us.

"Hey, Ramon, are you coming or wha – oh."

I glanced at my side and saw Jan, along with Michael, entering the arena. I grimaced when Ramon was telling them about our little sparring. Okay, now my ADHD is acting up and I sooo hate this guy.

Once our attention was back to our sparring, Ramon started charging at me and slammed his sword against the blade of mine. I lowered my guard and tried to stab his but he deflected it with his sword.

"You know, you could do better than that." I taunted.

Ramon grimaced and swung his sword so he could hit me. I parried the attack and slammed my sword against his arm on where he was holding his sword. I saw line of scarlet on his arm and lowered my guard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to –"

I was cut off when he hit me with his sword on my arm. I gasped in pain and clutched it really hard. My sword fell from my hands and I knelt down, pain surging from my arm. Even though my vision started to blurred, I saw Jan and Michael rushing to my aid.

"Ramon, what did you do?" Jan asked, inspecting my arm, which was reeking with blood.

Ramon's face paled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just don't like –"

"I know, I know." Michael said as he cut Ramon's sentence off.

Then my eyes started to droop and darkness swallowed me but I could hear the lingering voices of Ramon, Jan and Michael trying to wake me up. For the second time of the day, I fainted.

* * *

**Special thanks to Emily a Huntress of Artemis, zynaofthenight and Sunsteps101 for reviewing.**

**Please review to keep me motivated.  
**


End file.
